Vivendo Butterfly Version
by Mademoiselle Princess
Summary: No mundo que nós vivemos, a única saída para nos sentirmos bem de verdade, é a morte. A paz verdadeira nos preenche, e, e se você revivesse novamente? haveria saída para concertar os erros do passado?
1. Trailer

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a Karin não seria o bicho de sete cabeças que todo mundo acha que é.

Fic sobrenatural, angústia e etc. Vou mandar o trailer, se curtirem, favoritem ou comentem! Minha primeira fic assim, então, espero não decepcionar.

* * *

><p><strong>O que você faria para se sentir viva novamente?<strong>

_As flores de Sakura já rodopiavam celebrando a primavera, e dentro da escuridão, uma pessoa renasce._

_-Não era para isso estar acontecendo. Este não é meu verdadeiro eu._

_-Eu disse que você nunca ia me deixar. E eu estava falando sério._

**Você arriscaria sua vida para morrer de novo?**

_-Tudo isso é uma farsa. Você morreu._

_-Pelo que parece, eu renasci. E não pense que eu estou feliz com isso, então pode me ajudar?_

**Você viveria para concertar os erros do passado?**

_-Não era para ter acontecido desse jeito... Não era pra você ter morrido naquela noite!_

_-Estava no meu destino... Não podemos mudar o passado, mas podemos fazer o futuro. Você me perdoa?_

**O que você faria se descobrisse que sua própria existência nunca valeu a pena?**

_-Você deveria ter morrido antes. A vida ficou muito melhor sem você aqui... Sabe do que mais?_

_-Eu nunca deveria ter existido._

**Você acredita num futuro real?**

_-Você não precisa ir! Não agora! Eu... Nós precisamos de você!_

_-Se você realmente acredita nisso... Apenas deixe-me ir. Meu lugar não é mais aqui._

**E, se existisse uma razão própria para você ficar?**

_-Antes de você morrer... Aconteceu o pior._

_-Você se lembra do que a gente prometeu naquele dia? Eu acho que promessas não existem realmente._

_-Sim, eu também morri._

**Vidas entrelaçadas... E um único destino.**

_-Vamos novamente. Estão nos esperando._

_-A felicidade realmente existe, não é?_

**Vivendo.**

_~Beijos de princesa~_


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_"A vida é uma droga. E depois você morre." Jacob Black- Amanhecer._

**Arredores de Konoha, 23h: 30min da noite.**

Sábado. A noite estava fria naquele dia, em que nós combinamos de sair para dar um rolé, antes de ir para a festa de formatura. Nós não éramos o exemplo de perfeição, longe disso. Queríamos apenas nos divertir como adolescentes loucos que não sabiam nada da vida.

Me permiti entornar mais um pouco da vodka pela metade, enquanto a música ecoava em nossos ouvidos e o carro quase transbordando gente balançava mais que o normal, sob as gargalhadas e gracinha dos outros. Minha mente estava vazia, assim como aqueles que nem sabiam o porquê de estarem ali, porque não se graduando.

Voltei minha atenção a neblina que se formava na pista escorregadia, e olhei para o Neji, que dirigia muito mal-humorado. Ele não tinha bebido, e ainda ficaria com o Kep da noite. _(N/A: Kep da noite significa motorista)_.

Ri e observei Hinata sentada no colo de Naruto, com a face corada e a saia curtinha. Revirei os olhos. Ela tinha ficado muito saidinha ultimamente. No banco da frente ia a Ino e o Sai, quase se engolindo. Desviei o olhar e vi a Temari dormindo no meu colo, enquanto estava sentada no colo de Sasuke. Este parecia mais entediado do que nunca, e falava com o Shikamaru no telefone, mas não ouvi o que eles falavam. Imprensada entre o Naruto e o Sasuke estava a TenTen que gargalhava alto as indiretas de Naruto a Hinata, que se fazia de ingênua. Até que... O carro parou bruscamente. Voltamos o olhar para Neji, que abaixou o som e fixou o olhar na pista, parecendo confuso.

-Porra, Neji, avisa antes, né? – Murmurou Naruto irritado e Ino se pronunciou.

-Quem mandou baixar o som? – Neji ignorou todos os protestos. A Temari acordou e eu quis me esconder, e o Sasuke fechou o celular e puxou conversa.

-Hey, cara, o que houve? – Perguntou, ficando ao seu lado, ali no meio do carro.

-Olha pra aquilo. – Neji apontou em frente, e Sasuke piscou. Quis ver o que era também, mas não consegui.

-Eu tava seguindo, e ignorei o... – Foi interrompido por Temari, que murmurou aflita:

-Preciso mijar. – Eu olhei ceticamente pra ela, e Neji continuava a dividir informações com o Sasuke, mas não consegui ouvir. Olhei para o Neji e disse:

-Neji, destranca o carro. A Temari precisa fazer xixi. – Ele olhou pra trás e suspirou.

-Acho que não. Vocês não estão sentindo o cheiro? – Perguntou.

-De quê? – Perguntou Temari, já impaciente.

-De sangue. – Murmurou friamente e todos se viraram até ele. Naruto começou a gargalhar.

-Qual é, é filme de terror agora? Toca o bonde, maluco. – Falou Naruto, tomando a vodka das minhas mãos e tomando goles.

-Não dá. Sabe como é, né? Tem um corpo impedindo a passagem. – TenTen sufocou um grito e todos nós nos olhamos, receosos.

-Eu preciso mijar! – Temari gritou, agoniada. Neji destrancou o carro e ela abriu a porta do meu lado, saindo logo em seguida. Eu saí do carro também, seguido pelo Sasuke, o Sai e o Neji. Naruto apoiou a vodka em cima do carro, colocando só a metade do corpo para fora e TenTen, Hinata e Ino ficaram lá dentro.

Medrosas, pensei enquanto soltava um "tch" com a boca, e observava Temari se embrenhar na floresta e os meninos conversarem sobre quem ir ver o corpo na pista. Revirei os olhos e me dirigi até lá a passos calmos, passando pelos garotos que falaram alguma coisa, mas não ouvi. O cheiro de sangue ficava mais forte à medida que eu me aproximava e fiz uma careta ao corpo ser lentamente descoberto pela nuvem de neblina. Ouvi o grito das meninas para eu voltar, mas ignorei-os. Senti minha mão ser envolvida por outra, e me puxarem para trás.

-Não se aproxime muito do corpo, sua paranóica. O Neji já vai ligar para a polícia. – Sasuke me mantia em seu peito, e eu apenas suspirei pesadamente e me soltei dele.

-Não vou me aproximar. Só quero saber quem é. – Quando ia dar um passo à frente, pisquei assustada e voltei para trás. Não acreditei no que via, e chamei o Sasuke.

-Sasuke! Venha cá, aproxime-se! – Chamei-o, estupefata com o que via estendido a minha frente. Senti os passos de Sasuke por trás de mim, e cobri a boca com uma das mãos, piscando freneticamente.

-Sasuke... – Ouvi o esgar de Sasuke ao meu lado. E o encarei, perdida. – Esta... Sou eu.

* * *

><p>Vou ser sincera, esse prólogo ficou completamente estranho, eu sei. Usei e abusei de gírias, não costumo fazer isso, porém ficou melhor do que eu esperava. Querem que eu continue? Bem, mandem reviews.<p>

_~Beijos de princesa~_


	3. Onde eu estou?

_Oi pessoal. :) Desculpem por ter pulado um domingo, geralmente gosto de postar todos os domingos à noite e o capítulo já estava prontinho. Leiam e comentem! _

_E obrigado pelo comentário, pricilica! Considere este capítulo seu. :)_

**Capítulo 1 – Onde eu estou?**

Eu me sentia flutuar. Meus olhos estavam fechados, firmemente fechados, mas eu ouvia e sentia as coisas ao meu redor. Estava em vertical, como se estivesse indo para baixo lentamente com a ajuda da água macia ao meu redor. Meus braços estavam levemente abertos, e eu não sentia nada por dentro.

Eu me lembrava. Eu me lembrava de eu e o Sasuke vendo aquele corpo, o **meu** corpo. E de repente o corpo simplesmente pula em cima de mim e me enforca. E eu estou aqui. Com consciência... Eu morri. Eu morri naquela noite, de um jeito estranho, mas... Eu estava morta agora. Eu continuava descendo, com o escuro preenchendo o meu redor. Quando, de repente uma luz inigualável atingiu até os meus olhos fechados. As águas ao meu redor ficaram agitadas, mas eu continuava lá, parada, sem me mover. Assustada sim, mas se isso era a morte... Eu não podia acordar. Um redemoinho se formou abaixo de mim, eu sentia, me levando de volta para cima com uma rapidez inexplicável. Porque aquilo estava acontecendo? Eu não conseguia entender. E, a água ao meu redor simplesmente desapareceu, mas sentia meu corpo molhado e o frio. Meus olhos ainda estavam firmemente fechados e eu não respirava. Mas, frio? Sentir frio? Eu não estava morta? E, foi quando eu arregalei os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que resfolegava profundamente e ficando sentada com as mãos firmemente apoiadas no chão puído.

Eu respirava ofegantemente, mas respirava. Observei meu corpo, seco e sujo. De terra. Olhei ao redor, vendo a escuridão só rompida por uma vela acesa, que amostrava uma pequena cabana, com pouco móveis. Eu olhei para os lados, assustada. **Onde eu estou?**

Ouvi passos. Eram passos fortes, de um coturno batendo na madeira gasta, e olhei para trás de mim.

-Você... Por que... O que está acontecendo? - Perguntei com a voz trêmula, e me assustei ao ouvir aquela voz novamente. Parecia uma memória antiga.

-Olá, Sakura. Está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou, com a voz calma que eu conhecia.

-Não. Eu quero saber o que há. – A pessoa sorriu doentia para mim.

-É simples, minha querida. Eu te revivi. – Falou simplesmente.

Eu me assustei com aquelas palavras. Olhei ao redor onde eu estava deitada, e vi alguns símbolos estranhos, que eu não conhecia. Olhei minhas próprias mãos, a cor do meu cabelo, a mesma pele branca, porém suja.

-Eu revivi a você de cinco anos atrás. Você está com a mesma aparência de quando tinha quando morreu. A de 17 anos.

-Cinco anos? Eu morri há cinco anos?

-Sim. - Respondeu, cruzando os braços. E então, eu me dei conta.

-Não era para isso está acontecendo. Eu morri. Isso, isso é um absurdo! Este não é meu verdadeiro eu. – Eu me levantei em um impulso, e quando olhei para mim mesma novamente me analisando, percebi que estava completamente nua. Como eu não percebi antes?

-Sim, Sakura, é você mesma. – Deu outro de seus sorrisos doentios, enquanto apoiava um dos dedos no queixo e falava. – Eu disse que você nunca ia me deixar. Nem na vida e nem na morte. Eu estava falando sério, florzinha. – Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo e eu cobri meus seios com os braços, já com raiva.

-Não me chame mais de florzinha! Eu não pedi para renascer! E se você não percebeu, eu estou nua! – Gritei, já impaciente com tanta baboseira.

-Eu percebi. Venha, vamos colocar uma roupa e passear um pouco. – Pediu para segui-lo pela porta que havia um pouco ao seu lado e eu entrei, vendo um cômodo maior, agora cheio de livros, anotações e cadernos.

-Você... Meu deus, o que você esteve fazendo nesses últimos cinco anos? Enlouqueceu de vez? – Me jogou uma roupa simples, uma calça jeans, uma regata e um casaquinho preto, junto com uma lingerie preta e vermelha.

Comecei a me vestir rapidamente, enquanto ouvia aquela risada novamente.

-É claro que não. Eu me tornei alquimista de renome só para este dia. Só eu sei a fórmula para reviver uma pessoa e você é meu experimento que deu certo. Não que eu pense em reviver outras pessoas, você já me desgastou demais. – Abanou as mãos, de um jeito blasé.

Depois de vestida, eu me abracei, com medo.

-Você mudou muito... O que pretende fazer comigo? – Perguntei temerosa, e virou a cabeça para mim, o sorriso como sempre estampado no rosto, e seus olhos ficaram sombrios de repente.

-Não é obvio? Além de te apresentar ao estado como o meu projeto especial e enricar horrores, ainda vou ter você ao meu lado pra sempre, florzinha. – Dei passos para trás, horrorizada.

-Você não faria isso. Não se parece mais com você. – Bati em uma estante, e os olhos fixos continuavam a me observar.

-Eu não faria. Eu vou fazer. – Peguei a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente, que era um candelabro e corri até lá, atacando praticamente de olhos fechados, e aproveitei que o fogo tinha pegado em seu chapéu para fugir.

-Você não vai fugir, florzinha. – Me puxou por trás, e eu virei meu punho de uma vez só até a sua cara, e segurou meu pulso com facilidade. Eu gritei.

-Me solta, isso é loucura! – Me debatia, mas me segurava com facilidade, quase rindo da minha cara.

-Não adianta, florzinha. Porque não fica quieta para eu não te amarrar, hein?

-Me solta! Eu nunca vou te perdoar, nunca! – Eu já chorava, descontrolada. Eu parei de me debater e me abraçou.

-Calma, florzinha. Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre, isto não é bom?

-E-e-e-eu odeio vo-cê-e... – Soluçava, e funguei.

-Se você se comportar direitinho, eu deixo você ver os nossos amigos mais tarde. – Me guiava de volta para a cabana, quando olhei em volta eu percebi que era como se tivéssemos acampando em um parque abandonado, porém muito bonito.

-Eu estou com fome. – Menti ainda chorosa.

-Eu sei. Vamos comer o que você mais gosta, que tal?

-Ainda estamos em Konoha?

-É claro. – Entramos novamente. Eu olhava em volta, procurando alguma coisa para usar como arma.

-Não adianta, florzinha, você não vai encontrar nada para me machucar. – Eu encarei, irritada.

-Não me chama de florzinha! É Sakura, e eu já estou cheia de você! – Bufei, indo me sentar no cantinho da parede, enquanto gargalhava da minha cara.

Eu tinha que achar um jeito de sair dali. Eu só não sabia como. Eu precisava encontrar meus amigos... Encontrar a mim mesma novamente. Talvez até a morte. Acho que seria a primeira pessoa a me sentir feliz ao encontrar a morte de novo. Eu sempre fui incomum mesmo.

* * *

><p>Sim, reviveram a Sakura. Expliquei como ela morreu, não tem como uma pessoa estar viva e morta ao mesmo tempo, tem? Então ela realmente morreu aquele dia. Como? Só digo mais tarde, XD. Assim como vai continuar oculto que reviveu a Sakura. XD sim, eu sou muito má e não vou dizer. Mas, pode ser um homem ou uma mulher... Acho que vou criar um bolão. <strong>Quem acertar quem reviveu a Sakura ganha uma One-shot, com casal a ser discutido com a vencedora e eu. :)<strong> Mas o estranho quem é sempre "quem matou" e não "quem reviveu", né? HAHA, dei dicas. Não se sabe, pode ser um homem, ou uma mulher... e esta pessoa é alquimista. Sim, aqui alquimistas existem. U-ú não achei outro modo de reviver a sakura T-T, mas esta pessoa deve ser muito boa no que faz,heim? Pra encontrar o poder de reviver alguém, huh... e me ajudem. Como a Sakura pode escapar da ou do alquimista do mal? não sei o que fazer quando a isto... :/ vou pensar num jeito, mas me mandem ideias!

Bem, já falei demais, HAHAHAHA. Façam suas apostas e esperem ansiosamente pelo próximo capítulo. Não garanto quando irá ser revelado que reviveu a Sakura.

_~Beijos de princesa~_


End file.
